


Бабочки плачут

by marsella_1004



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Butterflies, F/F, Out of Character, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27866245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsella_1004/pseuds/marsella_1004
Summary: на моей ладони.
Relationships: Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Kudos: 1





	Бабочки плачут

**Author's Note:**

> старый фик из 2017, вдохновилась этой песней: Kerli — Butterfly cry

Чонын открывает дверь — в нос бьёт лёгкий аромат ванили и духов Джинсоль. Окна плотно занавешивают бордового цвета шторы, немного тусклые и жуткие. По спине пробегают мурашки, а рука сама соскальзывает с ручки двери, заставляя Чонын вздрогнуть от неожиданности. 

В помещении царит полумрак, и всё, что она может видеть в нём — силуэт девушки, сидящей на полу невдалеке, рядом с диваном. Причудливые узоры на ковре кажутся путеводными нитями по дороге к королеве. Чонын ступает по нему, направляясь к Джинсоль, отбрасывая сомнения и страхи, ожидая чего угодно от девушки.

Она позвала её сюда — и Чонын пришла. Не спрашивая, зачем, просто пришла. Потому что почувствовала, что сегодня случится нечто важное и особенное для них обеих. Потому что с Джинсоль каждый день похож на волшебство. Она словно из другой реальности: такая тоненькая, прозрачная, вечная нимфа со светлыми кудрями. Чонын смотрит на неё, затаив дыхание, боясь сделать новый шаг навстречу; сердце неистово бьётся, грозясь вырваться наружу, руки мелко подрагивают.

Джинсоль переводит взгляд на Чонын, одними губами произнеся:

— Ближе.

Чонын медленно кивает, переставляя ноги и достигая, наконец, круга на ковре, где сидит Джинсоль. Она смотрит на неё снизу вверх и растягивает губы в улыбке. Указывает на место напротив, призывая гостью сесть. Чонын присаживается на самый краешек, невольно отодвигаясь подальше. 

В руках Джинсоль — хрупкая белая бабочка, похожая на неё саму. Чонын только сейчас её замечает и не сводит глаз с длинных пальцев, на которых она покоится. Соль нежно целует крылья бабочки и подносит её на руке к девушке. Говорит:

— Я люблю её больше всего на свете. Правда, она прекрасная?

Как и ты, хочет ответить Чонын, но лишь молчит, всё ещё не глядя на Джинсоль. Она аккуратно берёт бабочку на руки, но та мгновенно упорхает, смущая гостью, в то время как её хозяйка заливисто смеётся, пряча улыбку за ладонями. Чонын думает, что её смех похож на звон колокольчиков весной. И что Джинсоль сама — девочка-весна, с её талыми водами, первыми цветами и мягкими дождями.

Джинсоль смеётся — и внутри Чонын цветёт новое чувство. Она смотрит на её блестящие от слёз глаза, которые устремлены наверх в поисках бабочки. И понимает, что потерялась в них навсегда. Джинсоль, словно ощутив на себе внимательный взгляд, переводит свой на Чонын, распахивая глаза и не отводя их. Единственная свеча, стоящая на полу, гаснет от дуновения ветерка, оставляя девушек в кромешной тьме. 

Чонын на ощупь двигается вперёд, вновь начиная дрожать. Она ползком добирается до Джинсоль, садясь непозволительно близко, трепеща всем своим естеством. Их колени соприкасаются, вызывая новую порцию мурашек. Когда Чонын кладёт руку на проступающее сквозь лёгкое платье бедро Соль, та вздрагивает, и, вероятно, краснеет от внезапного контакта. Чонын смущена не меньше неё, но отсутствие света и особая атмосфера, наполняющая комнату, делают своё дело — она придвигается ближе, второй рукой обхватывая шею девушки, путаясь в белёсых кудрях. Целует нежно, осторожно, как будто, если она станет настойчивее действовать, Джинсоль сломается, как фарфоровая кукла. 

Джинсоль отвечает на поцелуй не сразу, приоткрывая розовые губы и еле заметно подаваясь вперёд. Чонын внутри готова разлететься на кусочки, потому что совсем не ожидала, что её чувства примут. Она отстраняется, ощущая сбитое дыхание Соль на своих щеках, и порывисто её обнимает. Ей очень хочется увидеть лицо напротив, чтобы осознать насколько красива Джинсоль в столь волнительный момент, но она всё же рада, ведь даже темноте красоту девушки не спрятать.

Джинсоль гладит Чонын по волосам, накручивая длинные пряди на пальцы. Улыбается куда-то в макушку, когда бабочка приземляется на плечо гостьи. И говорит, так тихо и уверенно, что у Чонын на сердце становится очень тепло.

— Она выбрала тебя. В этом мы с ней похожи.

И в этот миг Чонын уже ни о чём не жалеет, потому что в её жизни появились две прекрасные бабочки, одна из которых являет собой весну.


End file.
